Just Don't Look
"Just Don't Look" is the first episode of JOSHCO's Doctor Who (http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/JOSHCO%27s_Doctor_Who) Spoilers Ahead! The series is not yet released, and details of this episode will be revealed! Synopsis This is the beginning of the darkest path The Doctor will ever face. Amelia Pond leaves The Doctor, River Song has returned and The Blinders are dying, why won't The Doctor save them? Look out for the Mysterious Girl, for her identity will change The Doctor's life. Plot The Doctor returns after leaving Amy and River for two weeks. Amy and River have some questions, and the Doctor ignores them. River keeps recieving a signal over and over again saying "Cardiff, 2009". The Doctor injects the TARDIS team with a "flu shot". The Doctor and Amy leave the TARDIS in River's care. The "Mysterious Girl" rushes towards the TARDIS dematerialising, and calls out for the Doctor, but she is too late. What's left of the TARDIS team (The Doctor and Amy) breaks into Veronica and Jesus's house. Jesus hits The Doctor with a baseball bat. The Doctor awakes to have slight amnesia. Pond discovers that Veronica has TARDIS Blueprints in her possession, who is owned by "Blind Corp", He then remembers why they are here. The Doctor asks Veronica and Jesus what is in the corner of the room, and they cannot say. A Blinder appears and attacks Veronica, Jesus sacrifices himself to save her. He fails. He dies and Veronica goes mentally unstable and starts screaming. The Doctor and Amy rush out of the room. The Doctor explains the the Blinders do not only blind, they also imprint an image of their true form onto their sight forever, so they go insane. A Blinder chases after The Doctor and Amelia Pond. Meanwhile, with River, she has gotten onto the Blinder's ship, she kills many Blinders, and then goes into the Main Room and holds up her gun towards the main Blinder and says, "Hello Boy's". Back with The Doctor and Amy, they are visiting Torchwood Three in 2009, The Doctor and Amy borrow a Transmat off them to get the TARDIS back to them. River had already lined the enitre Blinder ship with bombs, and the Blinders first say "The Doctor will die, but he will live" (An ongoing series arc). The Doctor and Amy use the TARDIS which has just been Transmat-ted to them. They arrive on the Blinder Ship, the Doctor, Amy and River have a nice little discussion. Then the Blinder rudely interrupts and the Doctor gets mad. The Blinders reveal that they need the Doctor to help them survive, for their race is dying. The Doctor refuses to help for it is a fixed point. The Doctor talks to the Blinders about Veronica possession of the TARDIS blueprints. The Blinders reply with saying that they bought it. Everyone has been buying and selling Time Lord technology. The Doctor lets River blow up the Blinder ship, Amy tells the Doctor that she wants to leave the TARDIS. The Doctor lets her go, and returns her to Rory in Leadworth. The Doctor drops off River at Stormcage and talk about Amy's sudden leaving. River warns the Doctor to not be on his own. The Doctor pays one last trip to Veronica before his leave. The Doctor is uneasy about saving Veronica, for he could give her the flu shot not to go insane, it would save her. But in saving her, she would have to be alone, and Jesus' death was for nothing. The Doctor decides to save her, the Doctor tells Veronica what happened, and she cries. The End. Cast Primary Cast *The Eleventh Doctor - Joshua Snares *Amelia Pond - Gemma Connell *River Song - Nicole Roach Guest Cast *Veronica - Lily Martin *Jesus (Name, not religious figure) - Mark Broadley *The Blinders (Audio) - Anthony Daly References *The Doctor mentions River dressing up as Cleopatra (DW: The Big Bang) *River mentions the Pandorica (DW: The Big Bang) and America (DW: The Impossible Astronaut) *Amy says "Hey, who turned out the lights?" (DW: Silence in the Library Story Notes *This episode has, what Joshua Snares calls, "First-Episode-Itus", which is a disease that cannot be cured. This disease is where the first episode will always be bad or average at the most, not matter what happens. There is so many story arcs which are inputted into this episode, that it confuses the writer into writing bad scripts. *This episode was re-written over 40 times. *Jesus did not appear originally, until he asked to be in it. Continuity *The Doctor's love for hats continues, with a Pikachu hat added to his large range of hats. *"The Doctor will die, but he will live" is first mentioned in this episode, which will become a large story arc. *The Mysterious Girl first apperance (That we know of at the moment) *Torchwood Three Hub is seen. *The Blinder knows River Song's true identity.